


Fly Me to the Moon

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Sapphire Studios [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Look Fjord knows what he's about ok, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: Gods almighty, but he wants to come so fuckingbad.Fjord squirms, the cuffs on his wrists keeps them pinned up and over his head around the back of the chair, his legs up and splayed, strapped firmly into place. For this film they’ve draped the modified gynecological chair with a silver lamé fabric to match Molly and Jester’s costumes. It’s to give it a more ‘scifi’ feel, according to Jester, though it doesn’t make much difference to him; he’s blindfolded, so he’ll have to take their word for it.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre/Mollymauk Tealeaf
Series: Sapphire Studios [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100378
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Fly Me to the Moon

Gods almighty, but he wants to come so fucking _bad_.

Fjord squirms, the cuffs on his wrists keeps them pinned up and over his head around the back of the chair, his legs up and splayed, strapped firmly into place. For this film they’ve draped the modified gynecological chair with a silver lamé fabric to match Molly and Jester’s costumes. It’s to give it a more ‘scifi’ feel, according to Jester, though it doesn’t make much difference to him; he’s blindfolded, so he’ll have to take their word for it.

This time around, he’s the poor helpless victim of abduction by curious aliens- ‘ _Tieflings from Outer Space!_ ’ Jester had told him- so he doesn’t get a costume, starting out naked from the beginning.

‘ _So here’s the idea-_ ’ Jester had explained. ‘ _-the scene will open with you already tied up and naked, blindfolded and gagged, and that way we can remove the gag as part of the opening bit. We’ll do a bit of teasing before we start filming so it’ll look like you’ve been there awhile already; it’ll really amp things up, don’t you think?_ ’

And well, Fjord’s always been a bit method in terms of how he acts. If he has to pretend to be desperate, it’s easier for him to actually _be_ desperate, and begging for Jester- and Molly as well, for that matter- isn’t any real hardship for him. He knows they enjoy hearing him beg, both on-camera and off, and he likes doing it _because_ he knows they enjoy it.

As for the teasing, well-

It’s no great secret amidst the studio that he enjoys that as well. He likes challenging himself, seeing how much he can take, as well as the loss of control when it becomes overwhelming. He trusts Jester, trusts Molly, as well as Caleb and all the rest, and knows he’s safe putting himself in their capable hands, despite how much he expects to suffer.

And oh _gods_ , is he suffering.

The ‘bit of teasing’ has been going on for awhile now; he’s already hard and leaking, though he isn’t begging just yet. This is just the beginning- they aren’t even filming yet- and so begging now wouldn’t make any sense.

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t _want_ to, though.

His hips twitch violently as a slicked hand slowly grips his length again and tugs up, pulling a groan out of him. They’ve edged him a couple of times already, though he’s at a loss to guess which of the two tieflings it is. Whining as the hand gets to the tip of his cock and holds there, he clenches his fists, firmly grasping the jingle bell they use when one of them is gagged without a safety switch. The fingers around him loosen, and he’s about to relax back into the chair- for a certain value of ‘relax’- when the hand on him starts rubbing a thumb just under the head of his cock. Letting out a strangled moan, Fjord tries to thrash, but doesn’t get very far, which only ratchets his arousal higher.

_Fuck_ he hopes they get started soon.

While he waits he lets himself fall into character, to the extent that he can. He doesn’t have a name this time, or at least not in the film proper. For all he knows Jester will choose something for the description later on, but in the meantime, all he’s got to go on is the scenario Jester’s explained to him.

‘Abducted by curious aliens who are intent on studying the humanoid orgasmic response’ is what it boils down to, and that isn’t all that tough to channel. Hell, he’s had some nights with these two that followed a very similar pattern of play-

“Alright, Fjord, we’re going to get rolling in a moment, how are you doing?”

Jester’s voice floats to him from the side, which means it’s Molly’s hands on him right now; he gives her a thumbs up.

“Awesome! I’m gonna get the bell from you right before we start. Once I’ve got it, nobody will touch you til we’re rolling, and we’re going to get the gag off you pretty quick, okay?”

He nods, the anticipatory thrill he always gets before a shoot thrumming through him.

“Everyone ready?” Jester calls out, and he catches a quiet chorus of acknowledgements before someone has their hand over his, giving it a squeeze before taking the bell from him. True to Jester’s word, the hand on his cock lets go, and he’s left bound in-place, unable to see what’s coming.

He can’t wait.

“Quiet- rolling! Action!”

The few moments after Jester calls action are quiet, and even though there aren’t any hands on him yet, he can’t help but squirm, still unreasonably turned on, trying to hear anything that might tell him where the first touch will come from.

It comes from between his legs, a light fingertip drawing up the underside of his cock to just under the head before stopping and pulling away, and he moans, hips jerking at the sudden contact. More touches add in- soft caresses to his thighs, up over his chest, the lightest scratch of a talon over one of his nipples- and it isn’t long before he does start begging, even though it’s muffled by the gag.

“Perhaps we should see what the humanoid has to say?”

It’s Molly, in an odd accent, even for him, which Fjord can only surmise is supposed to be his ‘alien’ accent.

“Perhaps we should, commander. Maybe we can glean some information on the orgasmic process-”

And there’s Jes, doing her own version of the alien accent. It’s completely ridiculous, cheesy as hell, but that’s sort of what they do here at Sapphire Studios.

Someone’s fingers continue to toy at the base of his cock as someone else unbuckles the gag and carefully pulls it out of his mouth and away.

“Please-” he says, jerking again in the restraints as both sets of hands go back to tormenting him. “Please, what do you _want_ with me? Let me go-”

“We are aliens from outer space!” chirps Jester. “We have come to your world to collect subjects so that we may learn about your unique biology, so very different from our own. We’ve learned much from our research so far-”

“But we would like to learn more about the thing called an ‘orgasm’,” finishes Molly. “We understand the biologic process a little, but we thought some hands-on experience would go a long way.”

Fjord gasps and jumps as someone starts fondling his balls, and whimpers as fingers drag lightly up his throat.

“Oh gods- I- yeah, okay, if you want to see- just please let me come, it’s been so long already, I can’t take it anymore-”

“What is this ‘come’?” Jester asks, and he knows it’s supposed to sound innocent and confused, but he can almost _hear_ the teasing smile on her face.

“Orgasm, it’s- _aaa_ \- fuck, _please_ \- it’s the same as to orgasm, just let me, please-”

“But we’re still learning about the first part of the process,” Molly says. “We may need to see it a few times before moving on to the next part.”

“ _No_ , please, no more edging, let me come, _I need to come_ -”

“We have learned that is not actually true!” It’s Jester who cheerfully imparts this piece of knowledge. “We have done some experimenting with denial already, and have learned that despite what you humanoids say, you won’t actually die if you don’t get an orgasm.”

Fjord almost doesn’t want to know, but finds himself asking, “How long-?”

“Oh,” Molly says. “That experiment took a few weeks.”

Shuddering, Fjord tries to imagine what Molly’s just said, even knowing it isn’t true. The idea of being teased like this, day in and day out, for _weeks_ \- it’s both horrifying and intensely hot at the same time.

“But don’t worry,” Jester says. “We have already covered that part of our research. We’re here today to learn about orgasms!”

“Manual stimulation testing phase, beginning.”

“What- what does that mean? What are you going to-”

He yelps at the touch of a slicked hand to his cock, gripping him down at the base and tugging slowly up towards the tip, repeating over and over again until he can’t stay still, demands and pleas and shouts of frustration ripping out of him each time he tries and fails to buck up into the hand wrapped around him.

It’s slow, and agonizing, but eventually he feels it, the inevitable heat gathering in his gut as the stimulation begins to near the threshold that will finally let him come. His breathing speeds up, his balls drawing close as he begins to crest-

-and the hand lets go.

“ _No_!” Straining uselessly against the straps, he shouts in frustration. “ _Why_?!”

“Like we said, currently we’re still studying the first part of things. Results have to be repeatable to be valid.”

“Oh fuck- oh gods, _please-_ ”

His cries for mercy go unheeded, and the hand returns, beginning to stroke him at the same slow and terrible pace.

They bring him up to the edge again and again, and each time as he gets close his begging increases in intensity and desperation, but each time they leave him hanging, thrashing helplessly against the restraints.

“ _Please_ , for the love of- I’m begging you, let me come, no more, _please_ -”

It happens again, though this time after there’s hands petting firmly over his thighs.

“You are doing so well, humanoid. This part of testing has completed,” Molly says, and Fjord is incredibly concerned by the smile in his voice. “Mechanical stimulation testing about to commence, preparation initiating.”

“What- mechanical _what_ -?”

There’s a light touch to his hole and Fjord startles, devolving into pleading whimpers as slicked fingers begin to work him open. He knows he’s supposed to be resisting, but it feels so _good_ \- both Jester and Molly know what he likes, and whichever one of them is opening him up is using that knowledge to the best of their ability to drive him insane.

When the questing fingers find his prostate he shouts, trying to move his hips. A searing flood of arousal courses through him as he gets absolutely nowhere.

“ _Please_ -” he moans, wrists jerking against the cuffs. “Please no more, please let me come!”

The fingers in his ass retreat and he whines, only to suck in a breath when something blunt and cool presses against his entrance.

“Is the probe ready, Commander?” Jester asks.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Oh _gods-_ ” 

“In that case, proceed with mechanical stimulation!”

There’s a quiet _click_ of a switch, and the object at his entrance begins to slowly press into him. The movement is steady and unrelenting, smooth in a way that can only be mechanical, and Fjord groans as it bottoms out. The object- a dildo of some kind, he imagines- pauses temporarily before pulling back out at the same glacial pace. The toy pumps in and out of him a few more times before it’s stopped partway through for ‘calibration’. He can hear someone adjusting the toy, twisting it slightly within him, and can’t help the surprised cry as the head of the toy presses lightly against his prostate. There’s a quiet _thunk_ as it’s locked into position, and he moans as the machine starts up again, dragging against his sweet spot on every pass in and out.

It’s not long before he’s begging again, writhing and pulling at the restraints as the machine fucks him; it’s too much, yet not enough, and he’s going to lose his fucking mind at this rate.He’s desperately begging them to touch him, for relief, when he suddenly realizes how _close_ he is; Fjord’s never come untouched before, but there’s a first time for everything. He’s perhaps seconds away when the machine pauses again, and he howls, moving his hips as much as he can, hoping for an errant press within him that’ll help him over the edge, but no such luck.

“No more, please, I’m begging you, I need to come, _please_ -”

Over the sound of his begging he faintly hears Jester say, ‘ _Again_.’, and it only spurs him to beg harder.

The machine starts again, and he shudders as the head of the toy drags over his prostate, and the cycle starts again.

He isn’t sure how many times it repeats- the machine pumping the toy in and out of him with the same unrelenting pace, bringing him right up to the edge before turning off, waiting a few minutes, and starting over. His voice is going hoarse from begging, and he’s reached the point of helpless stimulation that he can barely even do _that_ anymore, wordless sounds of desperation spilling out of him constantly as he writhes against the restraints. He’s relatively certain that if someone so much as _breathed_ on his cock right now he’d come, but both Molly and Jester are being very careful not to go anywhere near it.

Another cycle finishes with the machine slowing to a stop, but unlike the last few times, it doesn’t restart.

“I believe we’ve gotten all the information we need on the stages leading up to orgasm,” Jester says, and from somewhere Fjord finds a new well of energy.

“Please gods I’ll do anything you want just please let me come!” He thrashes, or tries to, but once again the straps at his thighs and waist keep his hips nearly motionless, the only movement he really manages is an aborted tug at his wrists.

There’s a comforting pat to his stomach that has him arching up, desperate for the touch of something that isn’t the damnable machine.

“Shall we move on to stage two?”

“Yes, I think so, commander. Proceed.”

“What’s stage two? Wait, _what’s stage two_?”

He doesn’t receive any answer other than the quiet mechanical whir as the machine between his legs comes to life again, starting to move.

“No, gods, please, not again-” Fjord moans, helpless to stop himself from trying to bear down on the machine, even though he knows he can’t move. Every time the machine drags over his prostate it sends sparks up his spine. He’s getting close again, his cock twitching and dripping against his stomach, and he’s getting resigned to the idea that he’ll be denied again, but then the machine just keeps going, not stopping as his orgasm slowly but surely builds in his gut.

“Oh fuck- oh please- please, _please_ -”

It almost takes him by surprise, the pleasure cresting up and over him as he starts to come with a yell, body arching and jerking up against the restraints, the machine ceaseless in its movement, feeling as if it’s drawing things out unnaturally. 

He finally begins to come down, but the machine hasn’t stopped, still dragging uncomfortably over his sweet spot over and over again.

“Stage two, part A test commencing- length of refractory period under hands-free, constant stimulation. In three, two, one-”

“No, I've already- you already made me come, you can stop- _gods, please_ -’'

Tears catch in the blindfold, and he can’t help struggling and thrashing as the machine carries on, heedless of his now desperate pleas for the stimulation to _stop._

He’s getting hard again- or is still hard, it’s difficult to tell without being able to see. A light touch lands on his shoulder, and he’d jump if he weren’t fastened down so securely.

“You were so good, Fjord, we’re done; the set’s been cleared except for us. Do you want the machine off? Or do you want one more? We can give you a hand this time if you’d like.” There’s a smile in her voice at the last bit, and he can’t help but smile in return, regardless of how wrung-out he feels.

“On- machine on, please. And Jes- please, wanna feel you-”

“Okay.” Soft lips press to his forehead, and he catches a faint trace of Jester’s perfume before there’s the snap of a lube bottle opening, followed by a quiet squelch as some is squeezed out. Then there’s a hand on him and he yelps as the cooler lube meets the over-warm, sensitized skin of his cock.

“You did so well for us, Fjord, do you know that? You were just perfect. Wasn’t he, Molly?”

“Exceptional, as always.” A kiss gets pressed to his temple as a hand pets soothingly down his stomach, and the hand on his cock starts to move, pulling a groan out of him.

The next few minutes are filled with praise from both tieflings, telling him how well he did, how good he was for them, how much he took, how prettily he suffered. That combined with the continued stimulation from Jes’s hand on his cock and the machine’s ceaseless ministrations have him edging closer to another orgasm much faster than he’d expected. He doesn’t mean to beg this time, knows he doesn’t have to, but he can’t stop the quiet stream of ‘please’ slipping out of him as Jester encourages him.

“You were so good for us, Fjord, always so good. And we love how you look like this, just about to come- are you ready to come for us, Fjord?”

“Yes,” he breathes. “Yes, gods, please-”

The hand at his cock speeds up, grip tightening each time it reaches the head, even as the machine’s speed never changes.

“Then go on and come for us.”

It’s only takes a few more strokes of Jester’s hand before he’s coming again, though much, _much_ more satisfyingly this time around. She works him until his first whimper of overstimulation then stops, the machine coming to a stop at the bottom end of an outward stroke as well, likely Molly’s doing.

“I’m going to get this the rest of the way out of you, okay?” Molly asks, hand warm as he gives Fjord’s ankle a squeeze.

“Yeah- yeah go ahead, just...gentle, please.”

“You got it, big guy.”

Molly’s good as his word, carefully removing the toy the rest of the way and rolling the machine aside, though Fjord gets distracted from that by Jester, who unfastens the connector from his cuffs to the chair, and helps him lower his hands down to rest momentarily on his stomach before she undoes the cuffs.

“How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?”

“No-” he answers, then considers. “Not yet, anyway. Endorphins are a thing.”

Snorting, she agrees. “Yes, they are. We’ll give it a bit and I’ll ask again. Are you ready to get the cuffs off? Molly can start on the straps in a second.”

“Yeah, Jes, thank you.”

She’s careful as always, checking his wrists over for signs of chafing or injury, and he enjoys it, laying back and soaking up the attention. Once she’s done, she joins Molly in the effort of undoing all the straps on Fjord’s legs- they work great in the scene, but are a pain in the ass to undo after. There’s plenty of easy affection from the two, each making sure they’re petting and checking every inch of skin they reveal as they get him loose, and by the time they have him completely free Fjord is quietly purring, a deep rumble bubbling up from his chest as he lays there, quiet and content. He hears the two of them move, then feels the warmth of them up at his sides.

“Are you ready to get the blindfold off?” Jester asks. “We can get you something to eat and drink, snuggle a bit until you come down more and we can reassess.”

Fjord nods. “And hot tub after?”

Even if he’s not feeling it now, he’s going to later- he’s not as young as he once was, and any time there’s that much struggling involved, he knows he’s going to be sore after.

“Yes, and the hot tub,” Molly answers. “Don’t you worry, we made sure it was heating up for us.”

“Then yeah, I’m good Jes, go ahead.”

The blindfold comes off, and after blinking a few times, the colorful blurs in front of him resolve into Jester and Molly, both smiling fondly at him. He glances down and snorts when he takes in their outfits- ridiculous silver get-ups straight out of a cheesy B movie.

“Oh hush,” Molly says, mock offended as he offers Fjord a hand to help him up off the chair. “It’s a classic look.”

Smiling wider, Fjord just shakes his head as the other two steady him when he hits the floor.

“I’ll take your word for it, Molls.”

With that, they lead him off for a well-earned break.


End file.
